interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
EP
ep- ???? * en: see epi- =ep(e)irogenese (-esis)= * sub =epacta= * sub pl =epagoge= * sub =epagogic= * adj =eparcha= * sub =eparchia= * sub =epaulette= * sub * epaulette F ???? * pt: n epaulette F * en: n epaulet, epaulette =epeirogenese (-esis)= * sub =epeirogenic= * adj =epenthese (-esis)= * sub =epenthetic= * adj =eperlano= * sub =ephebic= * adj =ephebo= * sub =ephedra= * sub * ephedra ???? * pt: n Bot. Efedra * en: n Bot. Ephedra * ◊ ephedrina =ephedrina= * sub * ephedrina ???? * pt: n Farm. efedrina * en: n Pharm. ephedrine =ephelide= * sub * ephelide (-fé-) ???? * en: n freckle =ephemere= * adj * ephemere ???? * pt: adj efémero/a * en: adj ephemeral * ◊ ephemeride; ephemero =ephemeride= * sub * ephemeride (-mé-) ???? * pt: n 1. efeméride (diário); * 2. Astron. efeméride; ephemerides efemérides (tábuas astronomicas que indicam a posição dos planetas em cada dia do ano) * en: n 1. calendar, almanac, etc.; 2. Astron. ephemeris; ephemerides ephemerides =ephemeritate= * sub =ephemero= * sub * ephemero (-fé-) ???? * en: n Zool. ephemeron, ephemerid; ephemeros Zool. Ephemera, Ephemerida =ephod= * sub =ephoro= * sub * epi- ???? * pt: prefixo [ 'ep-' antes de '-h-' ou vogal, usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos] ( * sobre, em cima de) compare: epigee etc.; epitaphio etc.; epizoon etc.; ephelide etc.; ephemere etc. * en: prefixo [ ep- before -h- or vowel, used chiefly to form technical terms] epi-, ep- ( * on, upon) * ◊ epigee etc.; epitaphio etc.; epizoon etc.; ephelide etc.; ephemere etc. =epic= * adj * epic ???? * pt: adj épico/a * en: adj epic, epical; (un) poema epic (an) epic =epica= * sub =epicantho= * sub =epicardio= * sub =epicarpo= * sub =epicedio= * sub =epicen= * adj * epicen ???? * pt: adj Gram. epiceno/a * en: adj Gram. epicene =epicentro= * sub * epicentro ???? * pt: n epicentro =epicitate= * sub =epiclastic= * adj =epiclese (-esis)= * sub =epico= * sub =epicondylitis= * sub =epicondylo= * sub =epicontinental= * adj =epicrise (-isis)= * sub =epicur(e)ismo= * sub =epicuree= * adj * epicuree (-ée) ???? * pt: adj epicureo/a, epicureo/a * en: adj Epicurean; also: epicurean * epicureismo (-ízmo) ???? * pt: n epicureismo, epicurismo * en: n 1. Philos. Epicureanism; 2. epicurism =epicureo= * sub * epicureo (-éo) ???? * en: n 1. Epicurean; * 2. epicure, epicurean * epicurismo ???? * pt: n Filos. epicurismo * en: n 1. Philos. Epicureanism; 2. epicurism =Epicuro= * sub n pr * Epicuro ???? * pt: npr Filos. * Epicuro * en: npr Philos. Epicurus * ◊ epicurismo; epicuree-epicureismo, epicureo =epicyclic= * adj =epicyclo= * sub =epicycloidal= * adj =epicycloide= * sub =epideictic= * adj =epidemia= * sub * epidemia (-ía) ???? * pt: n epidemia * en: n epidemic * ◊ epidemic =epidemic= * adj * epidemic ???? * pt: adj epidémico/a * en: adj epidemic, epidemical =epidemicitate= * sub =epidemiologia= * sub =epidemiologic= * adj =epidemiologista= * sub =epidemiologo= * sub =epidermic= * adj =epidermis= * sub * epidermis (-dér-) ???? * pt: n Bot. epiderme * en: n Bot. epidermis =epidermitis= * sub =epidermophytia= * sub =epidiascopic= * adj =epidiascopio= * sub =epidictic= * adj =epididyme= * sub =epigastric= * adj =epigastrio= * sub =epigearepente= * sub =epigee= * adj * epigee (-gé-) ???? * pt: adj Bot. epigeou (que se encontra sobre a terra) * en: adj Bot. epigeous ( * growing upon the ground) =epigenese (-esis)= * sub =epigenetic= * adj =epigenetica= * sub =epiglottic= * adj =epiglottis= * sub * epiglottis (-gló-) ???? * pt: n Anat. epiglote * en: n Anat. epiglottis =epigonic= * adj =epigonismo= * sub =epigono= * sub * epigono (-pí-) ???? * pt: n epigono (que nasceu depois) * en: n epigone ( * one of a succeeding and less distinguished generation); Epigonos Myth. Epigoni =epigramma= * sub * epigramma -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n epigrama, sátira * en: n epigram * ◊ epigrammatic * epigrammat- ???? * en: see epigramma =epigrammatic= * adj * epigrammatic ???? * pt: adj epigramático/a, satírico/a, mordaz * en: adj epigrammatic =epigrammatica= * sub =epigrammatico= * sub =epigrammatisar= * v =epigrammatista= * sub =epigraphia= * sub =epigraphic= * adj =epigraphista= * sub =epigrapho= * sub =epigyn= * adj =epilar= * v =epilation= * sub =epilator= * sub =epilatori= * adj =epilepsia= * sub * epilepsia (-ía) ???? * pt: n epilepsia * en: n epilepsy =epileptic= * adj * epileptic ???? * pt: adj epiléptico/a * en: adj epileptic ( * having to do with epilepsy) * ◊ epileptico =epileptico= * sub * epileptico ???? * pt: n epiléptico * en: n epileptic =epileptiforme= * adj =epileptogene= * adj =epileptoide= * adj =epileptologo= * sub =epilobio= * sub =epilogar= * v * epilogar ???? * pt: v epilogar * en: v to epilogize =epilogista= * sub =epilogo= * sub * epilogo (-pí-) ???? * pt: n epilogo * en: n epilogue * ◊ epilogar =epimacho= * sub =epimorphose (-osis)= * sub =epiopactis= * sub * -epipedo (-í-) ???? * en: n in compounds -epiped ( * plane surface) =epipelagic= * adj =Epiphania= * sub =epiphanic= * adj =epiphenomen(al)ismo= * sub =epiphenomeno= * sub =epiphonema= * sub =epiphora= * sub =epiphylle= * adj =epiphyllo= * sub =epiphysari= * adj =epiphyse (-ysis)= * sub =epiphyte= * adj =epiphytia= * sub =epiphytic= * adj =epiphyto= * sub * epiphyto (-íphyto) ???? * pt: n Bot. epifito * en: n Bot. epiphyte =epiploitis= * sub =epiploon= * sub =episcopal= * adj =episcopal= * sub * episcopal¹ ???? * pt: adj episcopal * en: adj episcopal; ecclesia episcopal Episcopal Church * episcopal² ???? * en: n Theol. Episcopalian =episcopalismo= * sub =episcopalista= * adj =episcopalista= * sub =episcopato= * sub * episcopato ???? * pt: n episcopado (1. dignidade, território, etc. dum bispo; 2. corpo de bispos) * en: n episcopate (1. office, territory, tenure, etc. of a bishop; 2. body of bishops) =episcopia= * sub =episcopic= * adj =episcopio= * sub =episcopo= * sub * episcopo (-pís-) ???? * pt: n bispo * en: n bishop * ◊ episcopato; episcopal; archiepiscopo etc. =episiotomia= * sub =episodic= * adj * episodic ???? * pt: adj episódico/a * en: adj episodic, episodical =episodicitate= * sub =episodio= * sub * episodio ???? * pt: n episódio * en: n episode * ◊ episodic =episoma= * sub =epispastic= * adj * epispastic ???? * en: adj Med. epispastic =epispastico= * sub =epistasia= * sub =epistatic= * adj =epistaxis= * sub =epistemologia= * sub =epistemologic= * adj =epistemologista= * sub =epistemologo= * sub =epistola= * sub * epistola (-pís-) ???? * pt: n 1. carta; 2. epístola * en: n 1. letter, epistle; 2. Eccl. Epistle * ◊ epistolari; epistolero; epistolographo etc. * Epistola al Corinthios ???? * pt: npr Bíblia Epístola aos Coríntios =epistolari= * adj * epistolari ???? * pt: adj epistolar * en: adj epistolary =epistolario= * sub =epistolero= * sub * epistolero ???? * en: n letter writer =epistolographia= * sub * epistolographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n epistolografia * en: n epistolography =epistolographic= * adj * epistolographic ???? * pt: adj epistolográfico/a * en: adj epistolographic =epistolographo= * sub * epistolographo (-ló-) ???? * pt: n epistológrafo * en: n epistolographer * ◊ epistolographia; epistolographic =epistropheo= * sub =epistylio= * sub =epitaphic= * adj =epitaphio= * sub * epitaphio ???? * pt: n epitáfio * en: n epitaph =epitase (-asis)= * sub =epitaxia= * sub =epitaxial= * adj =epithalamie= * adj =epithalamio= * sub =epithelial= * adj =epithelio= * sub =epithelioma= * sub =epithema= * sub =epithetic= * adj * epithetic ???? * pt: adj epitético/a * en: adj epithetic =epitheto= * sub * epitheto (-íteto) ???? * pt: n Gram. epíteto * en: n Gram. epithet * ◊ epithetic =epitomar= * v =epitomator= * sub =epitome= * sub =epitomic= * sub =epitomista= * sub =epitrope= * sub =epizoic= * adj =epizoon (pl :epizoa)= * sub * epizoon (-zó-) ( pl epizoa) ???? * en: n Zool. epizoon =epizootia= * sub =epizootic= * adj =epocha= * sub * epocha (é-) ???? * pt: n época * en: n epoch; epocha glacial Ice Age; facer epocha to be epoch-making * ◊ epochal =epochal= * adj * epochal ???? * pt: adj epocal * en: adj epochal =epodic= * adj =epodo= * sub * epodo ???? * pt: n epodo * en: n epode =eponyme= * adj * eponyme (-ó-) ???? * pt: adj epónimos/a * en: adj eponymous * ◊ eponymia; eponymo =eponymia= * sub * eponymia (-ía) ???? * pt: n eponimia * en: n eponymy =eponymo= * sub * eponymo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n epónimos * en: n eponym, eponymus =epopeia= * sub * epopeia (-péya) ???? * pt: n epopeia * en: n epic, epic poem =epoptic= =epoptica= * sub =epos= * sub * epos (é-) ???? * en: n epic, epic poem * ◊ epic; epopeia etc. =epoxydo= * sub =epsilon= * sub * epsilon ???? * pt: n epsilon (quinta letra do alfabeto grego) "e" =epsomite= * sub * -epte ???? * en: see apte =epulide= * sub =epurar= * adj =epuration= * sub